


Loving Takes Work (but we can do it, darling)

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Snowbaz and 'Sixteen' by Ellie Goulding
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Loving Takes Work (but we can do it, darling)

_Do you remember when we moved out?_   
_My mum said, "I love you, but it's a small house."_   
_So we changed up and saved up_   
_Gave up our town_   
_We were dangerous, couldn't tame us_   
_What's missing now?_

xxx

"Hey, Baz," says Simon, "Do you remember this?"

I look up from where I'm shoving papers into my briefcase to see him holding a framed photo. He's on winter break, and he's been going through our stuff lately.

"When is it from?" I ask him

"Oh, it's from when we-"

Suddenly my phone pings and I instantly shoot up.

"Damn it. I'm going to be late," I say and shoot an apologetic look at Simon, "Sorry, darling. Talk about it later,"

"Yeah," he says quietly and picks up a box, taking it to the living room.

As I'm leaving the room, my eyes are drawn to the frame. It's from when we moved into our first apartment together. We're surrounded by boxes and have our arms around each other. We're wearing huge grins, looking like we just won the world.

In the car, I can't stop thinking about the picture. We had moved in with Fiona right after Watford, feeling too broken and shattered. My parents had been worried and wanted both of us to stay with them. But I knew Simon wouldn't be comfortable and really, we would only get in the way. In the end, Fiona had presented a solution, and we had taken it.

A year in, we had moved out to a small place. It hadn't been anything glamorous, but it had been ours. The first night we had gone on the roof, put on music, drank cheap wine and danced for hours.

Things had been simpler back then.

xxx

_Time_   
_Suddenly, we got no time_   
_We're so busy doing life_   
_That I miss your eyes on mine, mine_

xxx

I recheck the time. Baz is over an hour late. The dinner is already cold, and the ice in the bucket has entirely melted.

I sigh and move to pick everything up. Might as well clear everything.

I'm near sleep on the sofa when I hear the door open.

Baz let's out a soft _Shit,_ and then someone's kneeling in front of me.

"Simon," says Baz, "I'm so sorry, Simon. I really tried to make it,"

I smile and circle his wrist, "I figured. It's okay,"

"No, Simon. It-"

"Baz," I say, making him sit with me on the sofa, "It really is okay. It might be winter vacation for me, but it's year-end for the company, and you're busy. I get it. And when work becomes less hectic at your end, I become busy with exam prep and lesson prep and grading. Our schedules just don't match up anymore,"

He looks at me and oh, how I've missed him just taking the time to look at me.

I just wish his eyes didn't look so sad.

xxx

_If you'd just focus on me_   
_Like we were sixteen_   
_And planning our lives_   
_Can I wear your t-shirt_   
_And sleep on you_   
_While I dream of all the good times?_   
_When we were sixteen_

xxx

Baz is gone to work, and I'm looking through our things again. There's another picture in there. It was taken right after the last football game in our sixth year. I'm wearing Baz's jersey in this one.

I look through the space that the picture was in and find an old jersey. Not the one in the picture but the one from our last year at Watford. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror.

I look back at the picture and then think of Baz's sad eyes and come to a decision.

xxx

_Like we were sixteen_   
_Like we were sixteen_

xxx

_Baz scores the winning goal, and his whole team swarms him. In the bleachers, the entire audience is on their feet, including me, cheering for my boyfriend._

_Later, Baz gives me a tight hug, and I hug him back, completely ignoring how sweaty it is._

xxx

_Do you remember the teacher said_   
_"You're too young, too stupid, don't lose your head"_   
_But years gone and we held on with the best intent_   
_Just two kids who kicked it on MSN_

xxx

_We're drinking whiskey behind the school when we're confronted by one of the teachers._

_We run away, hand in hand, laughing as she yells at us. Something about us being stupid and future failures. We ignore her._

_We know we're going to be okay._

xxx

_Oh, time_   
_Suddenly, we got no time_   
_We're so busy doing life_   
_That I miss your eyes on mine, mine_

xxx

I call Simon, but the phone goes to voicemail.

I try again and again.

Sometime later a text comes in

_Sorry. Busy right now. Call you in twenty?_

I sigh and look at the time.

_Nvm. Have to get back to a meeting._

There's no response.

As I go to put away my phone, my wallpaper catches my eye. It's from graduation. We're both looking at each other and laughing.

I take a screenshot of my lock screen and send it to Simon.

_I want to go back to this._

xxx

_Oh, if you just focus on me_   
_Like we were sixteen_   
_And plotting our lives (When we were plotting our lives)_   
_Can I wear your t-shirt_   
_And sleep on you_   
_While I dream of all the good times?_   
_When we were sixteen_

xxx

I look through some of our other stuff. There are so many things. Pictures. Presents. Prizes. Memories.

So much to go through.

My phone pings again, and I feel slightly guilty for not responding to Baz right away. But I smile when I see what he's sent me.

At least we're on the same page about that.

I type a response, knowing he won't see it until the end of the day.

_Working on it._

Time to make some calls.

"Yes, Mr. Collum. Remember me. I'm going to call that favour in,"

"Hey, Ebb. You still have that projector- yeah, that one. Great!"

"Hi, Malcolm. Yes, it's me. I need you to let Baz come- No, Malcolm, I will _not_ take no for an answer. _Find someone else!"_

xxx

_Like we were sixteen_   
_Like we were sixteen_

xxx

_We're sitting on a balcony at the Grimm Estate. Baz had convinced his father to let me spend the summer with them, and he had relented surprisingly fast._

_The summer has been wonderful and full of Baz._

_"The stars are so bright here," I tell him_

_"Not as bright as you," he says_

_My heart skips a beat as I watch him smile._

_"Hey, Baz?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you,"_

_His eyes light up._

_"And I love you,"_

xxx

_Let's take the love that we found_   
_And give it back to ourselves_   
_Sometimes these things don't work out_   
_Sometimes there'll be no one else_   
_They said we'd never even make it this far_   
_But here we are_   
_And we're still counting stars_   
_Like we were sixteen_

xxx

My father knocks at my door two hours before I'm supposed to go home.

"Basilton, you're being sent home," says my father

I frown, "Why? I still have work to do,"

"Because you've been working the hardest here. Also, because your husband can be terrifying when he wants to be,"

"Huh?"

"You're free to go," he says before smiling and walking away.

I take my phone and see the message Simon sent. Now I'm even more confused.

_What's going on, Simon?  
_

_Just come here._

He sends me an address, and I frown. Why would he want me to go there?

Still, I pack my things, get to the car and head for the building where we first moved.

It's dark by the time I get there. I've worked it out a little bit by now and head straight for the roof.

The sight makes me want to laugh and cry out of absolute joy.

There's a picnic blanket set up surrounded by candles. A projector is showing pictures and videos of our time together. There's some soft music playing in the background. There's also wine and glasses on the blanket.

Simon smiles when he sees me, "So what do you think?"

I pull him into a long hug.

"You're amazing, Darling," I whisper into his ear.

"Come sit," he says, tugging me to the blanket.

He pours us wine, and we sit to watch the memories he's put together.

_The year we first met._

_Simon's thirteenth birthday party._

_My thirteenth birthday party._

_The birth of my baby brother._

_The day I scored the winning goal._

_Our graduation._

_First day of uni._

_First day moving in together._

_Getting engaged._

_Getting married._

_Laughing._

_Living._

_Being in love._

"We're happiest when we're together," says Simon

"I know," I say

"We can get back to that if we try," he says

"Let's do it," I whisper

xxx

_Oh, when we were sixteen_   
_We're still counting stars like we were sixteen_

xxx

Baz takes out his phone and puts on some dancing music and pulls me up.

We dance until our cheeks tired from smiling, and our feet hurt from swaying. We dance until the candles run out, and our hearts feel like they're going to burst from happiness.

We know we're going to be okay.

xxx

_We're still counting stars like we were sixteen_

xxx

_"I love you,"_

_"And I love you,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
